Unnoticed
by leoandpiperluva
Summary: They are always alone, unnoticed but what happens when they notice each other? Relsi
1. Why bother?

Hey guys this is my first HSM fanfic so i hope you like it please let me know what you think i'd really appreciate it!! It's a Ryan and Kelsi fic cuz i think they'd make a sweet couple lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters

**Ryan's POV**

Why do I even bother getting up in the morning? No one is going to notice if I'm there or not. There not going to say where's Ryan. To them I don't exist, and if I did they would think of me as Sharpays accessory. I do love my sister, she's my twin and the only person who was ever there for me. She always helps me with my problems, gives me advice and just there when I need her. I'm a person when I'm with her, an individual! But as soon as we step through the doors of East High, I become nothing. A shadow. No one looks at me. No one talks to me. I'm just someone they pass in the hall way, someone who doesn't deserve a second glance. Especially when I'm around my sister. People may call her the Ice Queen but they still like her, accept her, they talk to her she has friends. I'm just me, alone. I don't expect anything else anymore, the days just pass like minutes nothing particularly interesting happens. I just hope one day someone can look at me. I mean _really _look at me and like me for who I am. But who am I kidding that's never going to happen. I'm just the geeky drama kid who just happens to be Sharpays brother and that's who I'll always be.

**Kelsi POV**

Grrr!! Why were alarms ever invented. I don't need one. I don't have a reason to get up in the morning, well except to compose musicals but I bet I could get replaced easily. No one would notice if I was there or not. No one would ask where Kelsi was, they'd probably say why isn't there any music?? No one would care if I went under the covers right now and never emerged from them ever again. No one would care. Everywhere I look in school people seem to have something meaningful in their lives. Friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, sports, hobbies, something!! And me I have none of the above. Yeah I helped composed the musical but once it was over no one gave me a second glance, I became invisible. Again. Not even Jason seemed to notice me. I really thought he liked me when he helped me make that free throw after the game, but I should have guessed he didn't. I just got caught up in the moment, well I guess I don't have to worry about that again. No one even looks at me. Maybe one day someone will see me, _all_ of me and like me for who I am. But for now I'll continue to be the shy composer who hides underneath hats and lives through her music.


	2. A day in the life of Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters if i did Lucas would have had a much bigger role in the movie

A/N: Hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short but i thought i put everything that needed to be said, hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer hope you like it! Please R&R!

As Sharpay entered through the doors everyone parted like the red sea as she walked towards her locker, Ryan trailed behind her making sure he didn't get left behind, mostly because Sharpay always got mad if he didn't keep up. If he had a choice he would have walked straight to the auditorium and hid there for the rest of the day. Instead he settled for hiding underneath his one of many hats. That was one of the reasons he wore them, so people couldn't see his face and how depressed he felt. The other was that Sharpay insisted they matched, and his hat always had to accessorize with her outfit.

He let out a sign as they reached their lockers, which were continently next to each other. Ryan opened his and started collecting his books for his first lesson while Sharpay just looked into the mirror that was in her locker applying more make-up. Ryan didn't think it was possible for her to wear more but I guess she was proving him wrong. Suddenly Ryan heard her squeal in fright, he looked up and rolled his eyes. It seemed her boyfriend Zeke had come from behind and scared her but obviously she had recovered quickly because they were now kissing heatedly in the middle of the hallway.

Ryan getting bored quickly slammed his locker closed, Sharpay and Zeke jumped apart and looked at him, Zeke obviously annoyed. Sharpay smiled at him.

" Hey, I can't rehearse today after school, me and Zeke are going to the mall. You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head in response. "No it's fine, I'll just go and work on some moves."

She smiled "Great!! Well I better get to class. Toodles!" She grabbed Zekes hand and they walked away.

"Toodles" Ryan said under his breath in a sarcastic tone. Ryan knew there was no point in arguing with her she'd always win and plus he didn't want his life to be crappy at home as well as in school.

He pulled his hat further over his eyes and began the walk to Maths.

Who ever thought about putting Maths first thing in the morning must be insane. he thought. He signed as he grabbed his books and started writing the equation on the board. He yelped as a spit ball hit the back of his neck he turned around to see Chad and the other basketball jocks laughing at him, he saw Troy smile apologetically. Troy was probably the only jock who didn't treat him like crap but he still didn't speak to him or stand up for him, he was too scared the others would outcast him if he did. Ryan just gave them a glare and turned around to face the teacher. He growled in frustration as another spit ball hit him. This time he didn't give them the satisfaction of turning around he just sat lower in his seat. But this is how the lesson continued, and he could hear them giggling like a bunch of immature school girls behind him. He signed in relief as the bell went. He raced out of the classroom towards his next class. The day was pretty mundane from that point. No one spoke to him, teased him even looked at him.

As the bell went for the end of the day he went to the one place he always seemed happy in, the auditorium. He had loads of happy memories of dancing, singing, acting and just being accepted him in that room. As soon as he left it he was an outsider again. As he reached the door he stopped as he reached for the handle. He could hear someone in their playing the piano and singing.

Wow he thought. Her voice is amazing, sounds like an angel. Must be Gabriella practicing or something. But he walked into the room and looked on stage he gasped in surprised. There was Kelsi playing the piano and singing, her face no longer hidden underneath her hat, her hair flowing freely down her back.

"She's beautiful" he whispered

Kelsi gasped in shocked as she noticed Ryan standing there watching her.


	3. author's note

Hey can anyonme help me. I wana make a trailer for this fanfic but i can't get any clips i tried getting it from my dvd but it won't work.

Has anyone got any or know a site i can get any.

I'd appreciate any help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. voice of an angel

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of the characters I only own the story. The song I'm using in this chapter is Angel of Mine by Eternal.  
I'd like to thank AColdSky, Tt2dancer, Tryan4Eva and chrisbrownshunny224 for reviewing.

Please review guys!!

**'Please don't stop playing Kelsi, you sound amazing.'**

**'No I don't, I'm definitely no Sharpay or Gabriella'** she said.

**'Your right.' **Ryan said as he walked onto the stage. Kelsi looked away sadly, not that she was surprised. **' You're better.' **she looked back surprised and blushed furiously at the compliment. He sat down next to her by the piano, and the confident girl who he saw just moments ago disappeared and the shy, invisible girl took her place.

**'Would you play me something?'** Ryan asked, wanting to hear her angelic voice once more.

**'I...I don't know'** she stuttered, suddenly fear took over at the prospect of singing in front of someone. Especially someone who was Ryan Evans the Drama King himself!! But looking into his eyes she didn't see someone who was looking for a laugh she saw someone who really wanted to hear her sing.

**'Sure' **she said with a small smile

Ryan smiled back, happy that she felt comfortable enough to sing around him. However the smile faded slightly as Kelsi pulled up her hair and placed a bowlers hat upon her head once more covering her face slightly. He was snapper out of his thoughts suddenly as the sound of Kelsi playing the piano elegantly reached him. At that moment Kelsi forgot everything in the room. It was just her and the music. She let the notes flow through her. She then took a deep breath and began singing.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine_

I look at you (looking at you) looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine 

God she looks so beautiful when she sings. Why haven't I ever noticed her before. Because you always too busy trying to stay hidden yourself. he thought sadly.  
_  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show_

You came into my life sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel of mine

Woah waoh, angel, yeah, oh

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel, angel, of mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

You came into my life (my life) sent from above  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love, perfect love  
And I'll adore you 'til the end of time  
Angel, angel, of mine, of mine  
Angel, oh angel, angel

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new  
Every breath I take or vow that I make  
I want to share it with you, share it with you

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought I'd never find  
Angel of mine

You came into my life...

Kelsi stopped suddenly as the sound of the doors of the auditorium echoed through the room. Both Ryan and Kelsi turned around surprised, both disappointed that she wouldn't finish the song. Ryan stood up quickly as Sharpay strutted towards them.

'**Hey Ry, Zeke had to cancel, some baking thing or other. But that means dear brother of mine, that we can practice for the audition.'**

'**Great' **Ry replied with a practiced force smile. However Sharpay didn't seem to notice and instead turned her attention to Kelsi.

'**Hey Piano girl' **Kelsi winced at the nickname. **'No offence but I'd rather you leave. I don't want you giving away our routine to Gabi and Troy**.' she said sweetly, however Kelsi was trembling in fear.

**'Su...Sure Sharpay.'** she stuttered before grabbing her things and walking quickly away. Ryan tried to go after her but was interrupted by Sharpay.

**'Right now Quiet Girl has gone, we can practice.'**

Ryan growled in frustration at Sharpays nickname for Kelsi, one of many he might add.

**'Her name is Kelsi!' **he whispered angrily.

**'Like I have time for names. We have an audition to win. I will NOT lose again!' **Ryan didn't bother to argue. Both he and Sharpay knew he wouldn't win. Instead he walked over to the CD player, placed on his fake smile and hit play.

'**Ready 5,6,7,8!'**

And for the next 2 hours he dance and sang with a fake smile plastered on his face. Not once being able to take his mind of the girl who sang like no one he had heard before. The girl who had a voice of an angel.


End file.
